1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multifunctional printer, and more particularly, to a multifunctional printer that allows users to add ink conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
Inkjet printers are easy to operate and may print on a variety of inkjet media; these advantages make inkjet printers widely popular with the public. However, after the inkjet printers are used for a period of time, ink inside the ink cartridges is used up, and thus new ink cartridges are used to replace the old ones. Currently, a common replacement method is to dismantle the ink cartridges in which ink is used up, throw the ink cartridges away and then install new ink cartridges. However, this method not only wastes resources because the ink cartridge bodies cannot be reused but also increases the user's expense insidiously because the ink cartridges are expensive.
In another current ink delivery system, ink delivery containers are disposed outside the inkjet printers, and pipes are used to connect the ink delivery containers and the ink cartridges disposed inside the inkjet printers, and the ink are delivered from the ink delivery containers into the ink cartridges by the principle of vacuum ink filling. Though this method achieves environmental protection and cost-saving effects, space outside the inkjet printers are occupied because the ink delivery containers are disposed outside the inkjet printers.